memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First officer
Shouldnt First Officer, and Executive officer/Officer be merged? Its essentialy the same content... AmdrBoltz 23:29, 22 May 2005 (UTC) Should Worf not be in the picture as well? He was Sisko's first officer.-- Rebel Strike 18:36, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :I thought Kira was Sisko's first officer? Ottens 18:37, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :Worf was strategic operations officer. Ottens 18:38, 25 May 2005 (UTC) : He was second in command of the Defiant though. And Kira Nerys was Sisko's liaison officer. -- Rebel Strike 18:40, 25 May 2005 (UTC) : Kira was DS9's first officer. Worf was XO of the Defiant, indeed. I'll add his image. Ottens 18:44, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :'' Thanks. Sorry for the bother. -- Rebel Strike 18:44, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :Actually I was looking for one more image to add to make the table somewhat wider. I think it looks better now, so thanks for the suggestion ;) Ottens 18:50, 25 May 2005 (UTC) :Great! -- Rebel Strike 18:50, 25 May 2005 (UTC) In The Adversary Kira is the first officer. Looks like she lost that position when Worf came aboard. Tough Little Ship 13:01, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- Anyone else finding the bar of images for this and other pages runs under the google ads? I have the same problem with both firefox and IE. Jaf 15:44, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I think that must be a problem on your behalf. I don't have any problems with it, and I'm sure others would have complained if they had... Ottens 17:06, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I'm on a different computer now (in a different house) and having the same problem. Anyone else? Jaf 17:33, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf **You need to increase your screen resolution to 1024x768. I've got Firefox, and I used to have this problem, until I increased my screen resolution. zsingaya 17:36, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Chakotay's Rank in subtitle I know Chakotay's rank is Lt. Commander, but put "Cmdr." in there so the text doesnt widen the image thumb. Ottens 11:03, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I think that will cause more problems than it solves. Since all of the other ones would be accurate, like Lt. Commander Worf, people would start to thin Chakotay was a full commander. Then we would have even more people trying to fix Chakotay's article to say "Commander", citing this as "evidence". Better to leave it the way it is. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:55, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Number One? Shouldn't there be a picture of Number One from "The Cage"? -- :I think not. Based on the list and the article, this would seem to just include the "famous" first officers. We don't even have a name for "Number One" from "The Cage", so I am guessing that she sadly does not qualify. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:03, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Distinction between First Officer and Executive Officer In the New Frontier books, Peter David proposes that these are (or more accurately where) two seperate positions, though in most cases they have been merged into one. The idea is that when they are two seperate positions, the XO is the night side (Gamma shift) bridge commander and therefore the authority when the Captain and First Officer would be sleeping. In this sense Data is the XO on the Enterise D & E as he is the Gamma shift bridge commander as we learn in Data's Day. The XO is thereby the third officer. (The difference with Data is that because he does not need sleep, he is able to work both the Alpha shift and the Gamma shift. :Those books have different information than what is mentioned on screen, unfortunately, and are non-canon, so we don't need to put any of that information in the article here. If we wanted to be apologist about it, we could point out that the Excalibur command structure is obviously different from the Enterprise, where things have been shown with the XO and 1stO being the same thing -- again, we don't need to mess up this article with non-canon, just put it in one of the New Frontier articles.. - -Captain M.K.B. 17:48, 14 October 2006 (UTC) The attempt here was not "mess up this article." I am not proposing the New Frontier is Canon, I am simply presenting a legical explanation that these are two different postions. Is it not possible that the XO may have existed in many cases, but was not a central character. your argument by omission is far from logical. Simply because such is not mentioned, does not make it false, rather it means it is open for interpretation. No where in the canon does it say "The First Officer and the Executive Officer are the same position. Again not trying to cause problems, only to open your minds to the possibilities.